


Imagine You've Been Pregnant For 2 Years

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Hyperpregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, erotic birth, expansion, labor fetish, multiples pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine You've Been Pregnant For 2 Years

You were in a stable relationship with a wonderful man. At least, he seemed like a wonderful man til he up and left you when you told him you were pregnant with twins. You decided to be a single parent, which is trouble enough, not including the troublesome pregnancy you’ve been having thus far.

Your doctor has been suggesting a C-section since month nine, but you figure that when the babies are ready you will be too. After some convincing, your doctor agreed to let you continue naturally (though he mostly wanted to study this anomaly). And they haven’t been ready, even after 2 years of pregnancy. You didn’t mind to j

Morning sickness and mood swings have been hitting you hard since month six, and haven’t stopped since. Your boss willingly gave you family leave, but you avoided taking it until now. You can hardly move under the ginormous weight of you over-sized belly. You have to sleep sideways on a king sized bed to feel any sort of relief from the back pains.

No clothes even begin to fit you anymore, though you try to fit some maternity shirts over your distended belly to no avail. You decide to skip it and stay naked most of the time, with only a sheet to cover you. The sexy hospital assistant who visits you always gets a tent in his pants whenever he sees you like this, so you figure it can’t be that bad.

Luckily, the pregnancy has also left you with a body that’s almost perpetually sensitive and aroused, from your painfully hard cock, to your belly button, to your gently plump nipples.

You were laying in bed, gently thrusting your cock against your massive belly, when you felt something shake. You thought it was a small earthquake, and ignored it in favor of getting yourself off. It was so easy these days, and you could get explosive orgasms in no time at all. Being like this felt so good you were almost glad that you’d stayed pregnant this long.

You fell asleep after a few times cumming, and woke up to a new type of pain in your stomach. You assumed this was a good time to head to the hospital to ask what was wrong. However, when you tried to sit up to put on something, a bad contraction made you cry out in pain.

You scrambled to grab your phone, and quickly called the hosptital assistance. You could hardly breath as you dialed the number, and waited for Jaime to pick up. Finally, he picked up and you moaned into the phone as another contraction hit hard. He worriedly asked what was wrong and you could hardly respond.

“I-I’m… I’m going into laboraaaaaaaaaah…” You rubbed your swollen belly, hoping to slow down your babies enthusiasm. “H… Hurry…” You almost cried, hoping he’d help you birth your children. He promised he’d hurry, and he did. You heard the door unlock as another contraction made you moan.

He rushed into the room and you were releaved. “Has your water broken yet?” He asked, and you hardly noticed how much he was turned on through the pain of the contractions. They were so strong you could hardly focus on anything. You shook your head, and he smiled a little bit.

You could hardly move from your side, but Jamie helped you move onto your back. He unzipped his pants and quickly rut into you, making a loud noise elicit from your mouth. After a few thrusts, your water broke and the first twin began to make its way out.

“Okay, now I want you to push…” He breathed out as he thrusted a few more times into you before pulling out. You blushed as he removed himself from you, and quickly tried to push.

It was painful obviously, and the head of the first twin was huge. Jaime spread your legs open wide, and stroked you off quickly. You could hardly do anything but push, and scream your head off. However, you managed to scream out something as you tried to push out the oversized child.

“J-jaime… You need to fuck me. Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me!!” You cried, almost shocked at your own request. He quickly obliged, not taking it easy on you just because you’re pregnant. He came inside long before the first child was born.

After hours and hours of fucking and pushing, you finally were able to get the head of the baby near your opening. Your body was so stretched you felt like you were going to break apart. When the babies head was almost out, you felt like it was close to being over, but Jaime had other plans. He pushed the giant baby’s body back into you, eliciting a loud cry of extreme pain and pleasure as you tried to get your child out of you.

The birthing went on like this for days, with two toddlers being born after the long endevour. Jaime had cum so much in you and on you, you were sure your children would have lots of siblings in no time.


End file.
